


No Promises

by Alithea



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After series, before Endless Waltz. Some lines once drawn are easy to erase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promises

Sally Po had her lines. She had drawn them long ago in regards to many facets of her life as a medical professional, as a major, as a rebel leader. She made her own personal rules plain to herself and that was what allowed her to be the kind of person she was. And the rules were never in stone because she knew that things changed. She would change. And changing always came in ways that made her stand up and take notice. When she was asked to be a Preventor that was a change she found intriguing.

Officially Lady Une had asked her, citing her roll in the war, but behind the graceful and extremely polite request she sensed another. It made her smile to know that Lucrezia Noin held her in such high esteem to recommend her for the position. It also set off one of those little flashing alerts that working closely with Noin again might not be such a good idea. Sally had a tendency to flirt with the pilot, because while she was aware that Noin would forever follow Zechs about like a lost puppy, she couldn't help the attraction.

The interesting thing was that Zechs was now missing. Noin was positive he was somewhere out there and while she appeared to be waiting, dutiful as always, Sally began to pick something up in their close working conversation. It was a throw back to their first meeting, light and playful, all business on the outside with slight ticks of something else. And there, as Sally continued to pick up on those signs, she glanced over at her lines. The one in particular that said, "Never get involved with a co-worker." And the one next to it that said, "Try not to ever be a romantic replacement, because no good can come of it."

Sally was working in her office looking over some papers, and looking over data on her computer when Noin entered for some friendly advice regarding some trivial work related matter. As the pilot sat on the corner of her desk just a little closer than usual, and a bit too close for comfort Sally's usual warnings echoed and she glanced over at her lines. She shook her head and smiled bantering back to Noin with her usual half meant flirtations.

There were her lines, and then...There were her lines being washed away.

She took a deep breath and looked over at Noin catching those violet eyes and seeing trouble brewing.

"Noin, what are you doing?"

"Talking to you." She said in the tone of one suddenly caught thinking something she shouldn't.

Sally grinned and moved the chair over slightly and then stood up so that the lines of personal space all but disappeared. She watched the pilot take in a quick breath that failed at hiding. She leaned in closer, about a breath away.

"This isn't a good idea, Lucrezia."

Noin swallowed, "I agree."

"I'm glad you see things my way." Sally replied and took the pilot's lips with her own, kissing her deeply with no promises. She couldn't make a single one that Noin might want. She could not promise not to fall in love. She could not promise not to be hurt when and if Zechs returned and Noin left her. She could not promise that the relationship would not affect her work, it would in little ways.

And with no promises the pilot could accept things. She wrapped her arms around Sally's neck and all the warnings and lines that could possibly deter them swept away.


End file.
